kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
City of Grancel
|alias(es) = Royal Capital |country = Liberl |region = Grancel |mayor = Queen Alicia von Auslese II |demonym(s) = Grancelite |thoroughfare = * Royal Avenue }} The City of Grancel ( グランセル), also known as the Royal Capital or simply Grancel, is the regional capital of Grancel region and the largest city in Liberl. Located just southwest of Valleria Lake, the city has become the political and cultural heart of Liberl. Grancel houses the embassies of the neighbouring nations as well as the cathedral where the nation's most important clergymen reside. Background What the city lacks in size compared to the capitals of Liberl's neighbouring nations Erebonia and Calvard, with a population of just around 300,000 people, it makes up for it with its rich history. It is considered the centre of Liberlian culture and politics. It's the proud home of such tourist attractions as Grancel Castle (The seat of Her Majesty the Queen), Grancel Cathedral (A central hub for the Septian Church), the Grand Arena, embassies for numerous countries and many other world-famous locales. Every year, a Martial Arts Competition is held during the Queen's Birthday Celebration in the Grand Arena, attracting spectators from far and wide. The region where Grancel is situated, known as the Ahnenburg, is protected on all sides by thick ramparts, which spared it from destruction during the Hundred Days War in S.1192. The Liberlian royal family's highly renowned Erbe Royal Villa, which typically serves as an upscale destination for the general public, can be found to the east of Grancel. History After the Great Collapse, surviving citizens of the Liber Ark evacuated to the land below and built a city on top of the facility used to seal the Liber Ark within the reaches of the Ahnenburg Wall, giving the wall an additional second purpose. They built a castle for the newly-formed royal authorities, and the city developed from castle's vicinities onward. One of the city's oldest buildings, the Grancel Cathedral, dates back to S.82. Locations The city is divided into four blocks: North Block, East Block, West Block, and South Block. Entering from Grancel through its main gate in the south from the Royal Avenue leads to its main street, which stretches until the entrance of the Grancel Castle, the prestigious symbol of the city and seat of Liberl's monarchy. South Block The South Block welcomes visitors through its main gate with a statue of Liberl's symbolic white falcon erected on top of the fountain and several food carts stationed near there. The area mostly consists of small pockets of residential and commercial buildings, such as several shops, an orbal factory, the Fisherman's Guild and the Grancel Bracer Guild. North Block Further up the road, the North Block is consist of mostly residential albeit only inhabited by influential people, such as the Royal Army General Morgan, and features only one commercial building, Hotel Roenbaum for weary travellers and tourists. The block leads to the entrance of Grancel Castle just further up north. East Block The Grancel Landing Port and both embassies of Erebonia and Calvard are located in the East Block, making it an important area for foreign and diplomatic matters in Liberl. In celebration of Queen Alicia's birthday, the Grand Arena hosts a martial arts tournament every year. Liberl's largest warehouse, the Edel Department Store, and its History Museum are also located in the East Block. West Block The West block acts as a residential area for the majority of the population in Grancel. From the West Block it is possible to access Grancel's Harbor, which is located along the southwestern banks of Valleria Lake, which connects to the Azelia Bay through the Roubine River. The Grancel Cathedral and Liberl News Service building are also located in the West Block. The pavements and buildings in all blocks are made of stone, giving the city a traditional, historical and relaxing atmosphere. Gallery North Block= Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_31_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_6_(FC).png|Grancel Castle Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_32_(FC).png|Hotel Roenbaum - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_9_(FC).png|Hotel Roenbaum - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_29_(FC).png|Hotel Roenbaum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_30_(FC).png|Hotel Roenbaum - interior |-|East Block= Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_1_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_50_(FC).png Grancel - City of Grancel 54 (FC).png|Clock tower Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_53_(FC).png|Entrance to Grancel Sewers. Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_2_(FC).png|Erebonian embassy Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_28_(FC).png|Calvardian embassy Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_18_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_45_(FC).png|Grand Arena - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_10_(FC).png|History Museum - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_11_(FC).png|History Museum - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_12_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_13_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_14_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_15_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_16_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_17_(FC).png|History Museum - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_26_(FC).png|Edel Department Store - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_27_(FC).png|Edel Department Store - Interior |-|West Block= Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_39_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_47_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_48_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_40_(FC).png|Grancel Cathedral Grancel - City of Grancel 55 (FC).png|Grancel Cathedral Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_34_(FC).png|Coffee House Baral - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_35_(FC).png|Coffee House Baral - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_38_(FC).png|Liberl News Service - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_57_(FC).png|Liberl News Service - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_36_(FC).png|Liberl News Service - interior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_37_(FC).png|Liberl News Service - interior |-|South Block= Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_3_(FC).png|The entrance gate to Grancel Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_46_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_4_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_5_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_8_(FC).png Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_24_(FC).png|Sunnybell Inn - exterior Grancel_-_City_of_Grancel_25_(FC).png|Sunnybell Inn - interior |-|Harbor= Grancel_-_Harbor_1_(SC).png Grancel_-_Harbor_2_(SC).png Grancel_-_Harbor_3_(SC).png Grancel_-_Harbor_4_(SC).png Grancel_-_Harbor_5_(SC).png Grancel_-_Harbor_6_(SC).png |-|Calvardian Embassy= Grancel_-_Calvard_Embassy_1_(SC).png Grancel_-_Calvard_Embassy_2_(SC).png Grancel_-_Calvard_Embassy_3_(SC).png |-|Erebonian Embassy= |-|Royal Avenue= Grancel - Royal Avenue 1 (FC).png Grancel - Royal Avenue 2 (FC).png Category:Locations Category:Liberl